Prom Night
by Lostris Parker
Summary: This is my second (and hopefully much better) take on what happened that night after prom. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had been barely five minutes since I had kept my journal aside and it had already felt as if the silence was biting my stomach, forking my intestines and chopping my brain. So naturally, the way till then to Michael's loft wasn't an awkward one. HA! I just needed the perfect way to swat away the butterflies flying around.

"Michael- "

"Mia I- "

Giving a low chuckle, Michael said,

"Go on."

As if.

I'd much rather hear him than put ahead my idea of an ice- breaker. But Michael having had read the resistance on my face and probably on my words before I even got them out said,

"No Mia, you first."

I let out and 'ugh' accompanied by a dramatic eye roll and a goofy grin said,

"In the face of a nuclear Armageddon, if you had to repopulate the planet who would you choose, Sabrina, the teenage witch or Xena, the warrior princess?"

Michael stared at me for a long second and as soon as I began thinking that he must think that I've gone completely crazy in the 21 months he has been away, he shocked me by bursting into laughter. His lovely voice reverberating off the roof of the limo, engulfing me in this warm feeling and releasing the tension in my shoulders that I didn't even know was there.

And then I don't know how but suddenly I was in Michael's lap (I could smell him so much better now) and his palms were on my cheeks, and his face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lashes making me really believe that he was here, with me. And I was sure of one thing now: I was never letting him go. He is mine and will be mine forever.

"None of those. I have what I want, and I don't want anyone except you Mia. Only you. For eternity"

I took in a sharp breath at his words and before I could claim his lips as mine, the limo stopped.

Michael climbed out the limo and held his hands out which I took and didn't release him till we reached the door. We had barely registered Lars waving and smiling diabolically.

If you had asked me to describe the place to you, I couldn't have then. My mind was completely wrapped around Michael unable to register anything other than him.

He led me to the living room and left to fetch drinks. It was then when I looked around to register the surrounding. It was wonderful. Very modern, sleek but had this warm undertone that was very Michael.

I made myself comfortable on the sofa and couldn't help think that my four year old whim was coming true in the weirdest was possible.

'I get to spend prom night with Michael' I whispered to myself (technicalities ignored since I had wanted to attend the dance with him too, but hey! I was not complaining). So you understand when this wide smile engulfed my face which I totally tried to wipe off knowing that Michael did not need more reasons to think that I had gone completely crazy.

But I really couldn't help my smile when I registered this framed photograph kept in plain sight of me and Michael dancing at the Non-Denominational Dance. I could pin point the exact song we had been dancing to since it was the first song we danced to as a couple, the look of euphoria evident on our features. I hummed the tune to the song 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran remembering that moment.

I was so engrossed in my thought that I didn't register Michael return with the drinks. I was broken out of my reverie as I heard the opening chords to the song and Michaels hand before me, asking for a dance.

I slipped my hand into his and he pulled me up to him and then we were dancing. Well, not so much as swaying on the spot with his hand on my waist and mind around his neck. I pressed myself closer to him and pressed my head above his heart. I could feel his heart beating so fast, a beat matching my own racing heart.

"_Mia."_

I looked up at his face and I could see all his naked emotions that surely matched my own. I stood on tip toe and pulled his face down to mine and kissed him with all I had. I then slipped my hand under his shirt, feeling his smooth muscles flex beneath my fingers. I roamed my hand along the length of his back and as I was about to pull off his shirt, he broke the kiss and said,

"Mia we don't have to do this. I just want you for myself."

"I know we don't have to, but I really want you, want all of you for myself."

I looked up at his from under my lashes and trying to smile seductively (I'm sure I looked constipated but Michael's low groan said otherwise).

Michael reclaimed my lips with much more vigor and led me back to where I guess the master's bedroom was.

I pulled Michaels shirt off and threw it, blindly aimed for a hamper I had noticed upon entering (later inspection revealed a perfect shot. Double score!).

Michael worked on the zipper of my dress and slipped it off, leaving me in my matching lace bra and panties.

Michaels Adam's apple bobbed and a low growl escaped his lips and when he spoke his voice had gone all husky and sexy.

"You're so beautiful Mia."

Michael's arousal was clear in the way his irises had dilated and his elevated pulse and his shallow breaths. Oh, and through the bulge in his pants. I bristled with feminine pride, proud that I was the one who did this to him.

I took a step forward and pushed him onto the bed and climbed his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ears

"I missed you so damn much. I'm not letting you go anywhere without me ever again."

I stuck my tongue out as childish gesture, emphasizing my stubbornness on the subject. Michael gently nipped on my tongue and said

"Don't worry, you're not getting rid of me ever again. And it's not possible for you to have missed me more than I did."

I would've liked to argue him on the last part but then I noticed that he was still in his jeans. I diverted my attention to the button and fly of his jeans, focused solely on the fact that I needed him stark naked.

Michael scooted backward, giving me full access to that part of him that had my panties drenched. His member seemed eager enough to be free of its confines as I could see his pink erection poking out of the elastic of his boxers.

I got off his lap and kneeled in front of him and pulled his jeans off, his boxers followed quickly after. I now had access to the most intimate part of him and an excellent view of his impressive length and girth that dried my mouth.

I was slightly hesitant in toughing him but Michael didn't hurry me. He had given the reins to what happened tonight to me which had me feeling stronger.

My fingers drifted forward and wrapped around him. I could now officially approve to the line of Tina's romance novels as in a way it did feel like molten velvet poured over hot steel.

Michael let out a low groan as I slowly pumped him. Spurred by his reaction, I increased my speed but he soon stopped me saying that he didn't want to come like that.

I understood what he meant and released him. He pulled me up to him and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, while he deftly rolled back so that I was lying below him.

His hands roamed my back, leaving goosebumps along its wake and came to a stop at the clasp of my bra. He looked at me and I conveyed through my eyes that it was okay. He opened it and my breasts were in full view. He looked down at my girls and then he was sucking on them.

I moaned a little too loud, my back arched filling any gap that separated the two of us. My grip on his back tightened but he continued his assault on my breasts. Teasing, licking, flicking, biting he had me writhing and moaning. And when he turned his attention to my other breast I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven.

I don't know if it was possible but I felt him harden even more, the tip at my entrance barred only by the crotch of my panties.

Hey! I know I've posted a story with the same theme before but I assure you this is much better. I'd love to listen to your take on it. Enjoy! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

I let my hands slip down and squeezed his butt, trying to get him closer to me. The wetness in my panties made it so much clearer that I needed him in me. And I'm pretty sure Michael could feel the dampness too.

He slipped his hands down, while the other still massaged my breast, and came to a stop at the waistband. He looked up at me, asking for my permission. My answer was pretty clear in the lingering kiss I gave him as I nibbled at his bottom lip and pulled him closer to me.

His fingers slipped inside, _finally, _and I arched into him, gasping as he started palming me, slowly prepping the lips for the welcome intrusion about to come. He spread my lips apart and rubbed my clit. I was screaming with delight as the back of my mind realized that the sensation was infinitely better than what I felt when I did it.

I gripped Michael's back tighter as I felt his finger slipped inside. The new sensation had me raking his back that were sure to cut into his back and leave angry welts in their wake.

Michael continued his ministrations while placing gentle kisses over me. I slowly relaxed my hold on his back when Michael slipped another finger inside. The familiar tugging sensation at the bottom of my stomach grew to such intensity that I orgasmed all over his fingers that never stopped their maddening rhythm as I came.

Michael placed gentle kisses on my neck as I came down from my high. I opened my eyes crashing into his gentle brown eyes that were dripping with lust and love.

I gripped his arms and pulled him down, nibbled at his earlobe and whispered in his ears

"I need you.. all of you.. inside me." My voice had gone all husky and rough, sugar coated with seduction that had Michael shivering.

Michael got up and walked towards the closet, leaving me confused. But when he returned with a square aluminum foiled packet did I understand and started blushing furiously (of all the times to blush). I was glad that I was with a genius because I was finally understanding how mom got pregnant with me and Rocky. Michael joined me back on the bed and ripped open the foil and rolled the condom over his erection.

I pulled my panties off and threw it on the floor which joined the mess of clothes that had collected on the floor. Michael gave me a long kiss as he pressed against my entrance. I knew it hurt at first and I was ready for it but then Michael pressed nipped my tongue and flicked my nipple distracting me from the sudden pain. I gripped his back, my nails biting into his shoulders as he stilled, his entire length inside me.

"It's okay Michael, go on."

He kissed away a stray tear, and slowly pulled out, and pushed back in, picking up a small tempo that was driving me insane. A feeling of pure euphoria descended on me as the pain ebbed away and shifted to undiluted pleasure. I felt another orgasm building in me.

"Michael faster I'm about to.. I'm about to.."

I, well... okay, I know Michael was deep in me but no way was I going to use the word 'cum'. Not during my first time anyway.

"Anything for you Mia" he was breathless and panting. I saw his face above mine and pulled it down for a kiss. I eagerly pushed my tongue inside. His fingers palmed my breasts and as he clamped down on them, I came with a rush, going cross eyed from the intensity of it all and a few thrusts later, Michael joined me and together we fell off the brink into our individual orgasms.

As our breath slowed, Michael nuzzled my breast and I raked my fingers through his silky smooth hair. He looked at me, from under his eyelashes, linked our fingers and rolled off and pulling me so that I was tucked by his side.

I pulled the duvet around us and wrapped my arms and leg around his torso, my fingers playing with the small hair scattered on his chest.

I looked up at him, noticed how his eyes shined with love, the beads of sweat dripping off his forehead, his soft lips gently parted and a shadow of a beard. I raised my fingers, slowly tracing the bow of his lips. He placed a little kiss on my finger. My fingers swiped at the sweat on his forehead and slowly traced the path down to his chin. His beard on the scratchy side. My brain was whirring with things to say but I kept quiet, basking in the afterglow.

"I love you, Mia."

"I love you so so much more, Michael."

I lifted a little, leaning in for a kiss, my palms sliding on his chest that was slick with sweat. I pulled back looking at him, when I noticed a red mark on his shoulder.

"You should put something over that. Where do you keep the first aid box?" I said sitting up.

He looked at his back, smiling, for reasons unknown. He shrugged nonchalantly and said "it's nothing." On my insistence he pointed to the washroom. I slipped off him, coyly swishing my butt. I spotted the first aid box on the slab and went back to him with the ointment.

I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, tossing the condom in the wastebasket, as I returned.

I scooped a bit of the ointment on my hand and rubbed on his back, with soft slow motions. Kissing each mark before putting on it. I could feel Michael shuddering under my touch and see him get aroused as I felt myself getting wet again. I let my fingers slip down to his ass as I started biting his neck, trying to mark him.

He turned, snaking his arms around my waist, lifting me off the floor and then we were at it again.


End file.
